Akogareda toka
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Eles foram criados como irmãos, mas escolheram se tornar amantes, pelo menos foi essa a decisão tomada pelo o rapaz. Será que seu sentimento também é correspondido?


**Nome da Fic: Akogareda toka (Esse desejo) **

**Autora: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox **

**Número de páginas do capitulo: três **

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors não me pertence, pertence ao Grupo CLAMP. **

**Aladdin também não me pertence, o desenho pertence ao Walt Disney. **

**Sumário: Eles foram criados como irmãos, mas escolheram se tornar amantes, pelo menos foi essa a decisão tomada pelo o rapaz. Será que seu sentimento também é correspondido?**

**- blá blá blá. - conversa normal**

**" - blá blá blá. -" pensamento da personagem **

_"O desejo para fazer, a alma para ousar." - Walter Scott_

**_----- _**

_**Akogareda toka **_

_**Prólogo**_

**Numa noite densa coberta pela névoa, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros corria desesperadamente sem rumo, parecendo que fugia de alguém ou de alguma coisa. A mulher não via uma luz se quer em toda a rua, era isso o que ela pensava até ver uma luz no final da extensa rua. Uma suntuosa mansão foi vista, e sem mais delongas a mulher depositou o seu bem mais precioso na porta daquela casa, a jovem tocou a campainha e se escondeu, esperando ansiosamente que alguma boa alma recolhesse o que havia abandonado. De repente a porta se abriu, um homem jovem abriu a porta e se espantou com o que viu, o rapaz olhou para os lados e ao constatar que não havia ninguém por perto, recolheu o bebê abandonado. A mulher tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios quando correu, mas dessa vez desaparecendo na névoa, juntamente com aquilo que lhe perseguia. **

**_Seis anos depois... _**

****

**Aladdin e Jasmine subiam até o horizonte, local onde podiam avistar o sultão, Hajá e o Gênio, que tanto lhes tinha ajudado a estar juntos naquele momento. Os dois jovem enamorados se despediram dos amigos e seguiram rumo ao seu feliz para sempre. **

**- Ai! Eu acho essas estórias tão maravilhosas. – uma menina pulava de alegria ao ver o final feliz de seu casal preferido. **

**- Realmente, não poderia ter imaginado um final melhor para aqueles dois, se bem que eu acho que eles deveriam ter ficado com a lâmpada mágica. – um menino sorri ao ver a irmã saltitando. **

**- Ah! E isso me lembra o presente que escolhi para você! – disse a menina tirando um embrulho de trás da enorme televisão do quarto. **

**- Ué? Mas já? Meu aniversário de seis anos é apenas amanhã. – respondeu incrédulo. **

**- Você sabe como eu sou não agüento esperar. Ande! Vamos! Abra seu presente! – a jovemzinha dava saltinhos de alegria ao entregar o presente ao seu curioso irmão. **

**- Ah! Mas se eu abrir agora vai estragar a surpresa! – disse ele levantando-se e subindo as escadas rumo ao quarto. **

**- Isso é tão injusto! – disse a menina seguindo o irmão. **

**O menino foi até o quarto e deixou o presente dele em cima da cama, ao se virar deu de cara com uma irmã decepcionada, o menino riu e disse: **

**- Façamos um acordo. Se você conseguir chegar até a cerejeira sem que eu te pegue, eu abro o presente hoje... **

**- E se eu não conseguir? – pergunta a menina confusa. **

**- Bom, se eu fosse você correria mais e pensaria menos! – o menino sai em disparada atrás da irmã que corre como um foguete. **

**- Você não me pega você não me pega. – repetia a menina que fugia de seu irmão. **

**- Ah é? Isso é o que veremos! – respondeu o menino pulando em cima da irmãzinha antes que ela conseguisse chegar à árvore, mas ao pular nela fez com que a mesma caísse. **

**- Isso não é justo! Você roubou! – disse a menina de cabelos longos e negros que tentava sair de baixo do seu irmão. **

**- Não roubei nada. O problema é que é muito fácil prever pra onde você vai. – respondeu o menino de cabelos e olhos meia-noite. **

**- Nhay! Você diz isso só por que você pode fazer coisas legais e eu não. – a menina fez uma careta fingindo estar chateada. **

**- Você sabe que eu só faço o que eu faço para você poder prestar atenção em mim. – disse o menino sério. **

**- Eu presto atenção em você, afinal você é meu irmão! – exclamou a menina assustada com a afirmação. **

**- Você sabe que isso não é verdade Tomoyo...- disse o menino sem olhar a jovem. **

**- Não importa se você é adotado Eriol, para mim você será sempre o meu irmãozinho. – disse Tomoyo dando um beijo na bochecha de Eriol. **

**- MAS EU NÃO QUERO SER SEU IRMÃO PARA SEMPRE! – gritou e logo após isso sai correndo pra dentro de casa. **

**Tomoyo fica sozinha no jardim observando a imagem do seu irmão desvanecendo-se à medida que se afasta dela, a menina de olhos violeta sente o coração apertar tremendamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras do menino, e o que mais fazia com que ela sofresse não era o fato de ele ter dito aquelas palavras, mas era o fato dele não ter sido específico no motivo. **

**"- Talvez eu jamais venha a saber o motivo de você não querer ser meu irmão Eriol...Talvez..." **

**_Enquanto isso no quarto... _**

****

**Eriol sentou-se na cama ao lado do presente que acabara de ganhar da irmã, o menino sabia que tinha prometido abrir o presente somente no outro dia, entretanto a curiosidade não o deixava esperar. **

**- Eu queria...Eu queria apenas que fosse algo que pudesse me ajudar... – pensava o menino consigo enquanto abria o presente. **

**Quando Eriol abriu o presente, ele viu algo que se parecia muito com a lâmpada do desenho do Aladdin, era tão parecida com a lâmpada do desenho, que possuía até mesmo a inscrição citada, e essa inscrição dizia: 'Esfregue-me'. **

**Eriol estava prestes a esfregar a lâmpada quando ouve sua mãe chamá-lo. **

**"- Teria de ficar para outro hora, mas ele iria analisar aquela lâmpada, sem dúvida ele ia..." **

CONTINUA...

**_------- _**

**_  
_**

**_Odiou? Amou? Review please._**

**_Marca da Raposa®_**

**_bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox®_**


End file.
